Engine Taskforce SonOnger
by Pokelad
Summary: After Sonic and Sally destroy eggman's fleet, a new villain, Gairak Vice minister Hirakimedes appears. Now, Sonic and Sally must train three new trainess for the task of harnessing the power of the engines. ON HIATUS.
1. New Heroes, REV UP, pt1

Yes, it's the sequel to Son-On Wings!

We know that people have been waiting for this...(Yes, I'm talking to YOU, Twilight the Gecko!)...so here it is!

* * *

Episode 1- New Heroes, REV UP! Pt.1

Two months after Son-On Wings...

Knothole Village...

It had been two months since Eggman's fleet and Metal Sonic were stopped by the mysterious Son-On Wings. There had only been a few short sightings of the pair, usually by the base of a certain obese overlord. Nobody knew who they were, or where they came from. Peace had been restored in the village of Knothole, but that was about to change...

"No fair! Using your tails to fly is cheating! I don't use my Super-Speed to play..." A 4-year-old mint green Hedgefox complained, glaring up at the Twin-Tailed fox high above him.

"Play fair, Tails!" A blue Hedgehog, sitting on the sidelines called out.

"Yes, Uncle Sonic..." Tails descended to the ground, and then quickly ran before the Hedgefox, Dax, Sonic's adopted son, could catch him.

Sonic smirked at the sight, then lay down on the grass and closed his eyes. Unfortunately, his peace was about to be disturbed...

"Sonic!" A brown squirrel, Princess Sally Acorn came running up to him. "Chuck wants to see us. It's about..."

"Right." Sonic turned to Bunnie Rabbot, a female rabbit with a mechanical arm and legs. "Bunnie, keep an eye on the kids for us, will ya?" Bunnie said she would and Sonic and Sally made their way towards Chuck's spy base...

At Chuck's...

"I've picked up three more engine signals." The older hedgehog told them.

"WHAT?!" The two yelled. Sonic's Wing trigger lit up, producing an image of a golden cross between a helicopter and a female chicken.

"So we're not the only engines to land on this planet?" Toriptor asked.

"Nope." Chuck replied. Now Sally's Wing Trigger lit up, producing an image of a cross between a silver jet and a Tiger.

"So, where are these other engines located?" Jetoras asked.

"Right here." Chuck said, pointing at a particular spot in the great forest. Sally's eyes widened.

"But...that's where Dylan, Hamlin and Penelope are right now!"

Deep in the Great Forest, a group of swatbots have uncovered something, three engine souls and three casts. The first cast looked like a red-coloured cross between a Rally car and a Condor, the second was a blue coloured cross between a Bus and a Lion, and the final one was a cross between a Bear and a yellow RV. The SWATbots had no idea they were being watched. It was the three rookie freedom fighters, Dylan, Hamlin, and Penelope.

"Well I never figured Robotnik would be all the way out here."

"Dylan, our training trip have to wait we have to go back to knothole and report what's going on."

"Penelope, we don't have the time, by that time even not even Sonic won't be able to reach here." Hamlin said as he rushed to the site, with the other two following him. When they reached it, a SWATbot spotted them.

"Halt in the name of Dr. Robotnik!" It said as it and the other SWATbots armed their weapons, then the three engine souls begin to glow and surrounded the three freedom fighters.

"A trap!" Hamlin called. The three engine souls began to glow, brighter and brighter. When the light vanished, the SWATbots appeared to freeze.

"I don't think so" Penelope said as she moved toward one of them, touching it.

"Penelope, don't!" Dylan yelled but she touched the SWATbot, but it didn't move an inch.

"It is like their frozen, who could have done this?"

The three souls flew up to hover in front of the three trainees.

"Whoa." Dylan said, awed.

"That would be us. DoruDoru!" a voice emitted out of the red coloured soul.

"Maybe it would help if they could see us. OnOn." The blue soul commented.

"Agreed. BeiBei!" The yellow soul said.

One phone-like object appeared in each of the Trainees' hands.

"Erm, what are these? And more importantly, who – or what – are you?" Hamlin asked, slightly scared.

"These are Go-Phones." The red soul answered, each of them inserting into a Go-Phone. Red soul into Dylan's, blue into Hamlin's and yellow into Penelope's. They each lit up to produce images of the three engines.

"I've got a tank full of courage! Highway Star! Engine...Speedor!" The red Condor/Rally Car said.

"The stylish, gallant safe driver! Engine...Bus-On!" The Blue Lion/Bus told them.

"The charming and plucky tough girl! Engine...Bearv! ...Ok, isn't this overdoing things a bit?" The yellow Bear/RV asked.

"I suppose...where're the others?" Bus-On asked.

"Bet you fifty bucks they got lost due to Birca's crappy Map-Reading skills!" Speedor said.

"Deal!"

"GUYS!" Bearv yelled.

"Wow, guess it's true...the female is almost the most dominant of the species." Speedor commented.

"I HEARD THAT!!" Bearv started chasing Speedor in circles around Bus-On.

The three freedom fighters look at the three souls, who were arguing with each other.

"Hello, well that's nice and everything but what are you guys?" Dylan asked Speedor

"We're the engines, DoruDoru!" Speedor responded, still hiding behind Bus-On.

"Engines?" Hamlin asked.

"That's right, BeiBei!" Bearv said, still trying to get past Bus-On so she could get at Speedor.

Bus-on, trying to ignore the antics of his teammates, decided to explain.

"We come here from a planet known as Machine World. We came here when we detected a gaiark signal. The Gaiark are a race determined to pollute any planet they land on. We've successfully stopped them from polluting both Machine World and Planet Earth, with the help of our old human partners, the Go-Ongers, and the other engines, Birca, Gunpherd, Carrigator, Toriptor, Jetoras and Jumbowhale." As he said this, a picture of each of the engines popped up.

"Wait, could you bring up those last three again?" Penelope asked.

"Um, sure." He showed the pictures of Toriptor, Jetoras, and Jumbowhale again.

"Aren't those the craft we saw battling Robotnik a couple of months ago?" Penelope asked the other trainees.

The engines froze, Bearv now on top of Speedor.

"The Wing Clan Engines are HERE?!"

Meanwhile in Robotropolis, Robotnik is studying the plans of his newest ally's work.

"Perfect, with these plans and data from Jumbowhale, not only can I take over Mobius but the galaxy as well!"

Hirakimedes watched him. 'Tricking the old doctor was easy. He's fallen right into my trap.' He thought to himself.

Snively was still sulking in the corner. Ever since Hirakimedes had arrived, Robotnik had ignored him.

Back in the forest...

The SWATbots were coming back to life.

"Can you remember what we told you?" Speedor asked.

"Uh-Huh. Let's go!" Dylan responded.

"OK!"

"OK!"

They inserted their new change souls into the Go-Phones.

"Change Soul, SET! Let's...Go-On!"

They spread out their arms as their suits formed around them. Then, their Helmets appeared above them and they slammed down onto their heads. "Met on!"

They stood in a line, facing the Robots.

"Mach Full Force! Son-On Red!" Dylan called.

"Just Correct! Son-On Blue!" Hamlin called.

"Smile Blooming! Son-on Yellow!" Penelope finished.

"Pressing forward on the highway of justice!" They said together, each performing a flying kick and producing race car sounds.

"Engine Sentai...Son-Onger!"


	2. New Heroes, REV UP, pt2

A new chapter!

If you want to see the opening to Son-Onger, go to my profile.

* * *

The three new Son-Ongers stared at their new opponents.

Dylan's costume was red, he had the number 1 emblazed on his chest and his visor was in the shape of a triangle.

Hamlin's costume was blue, he had the number 2 emblazed on his chest and his visor looked like half a hexagon with rounded edges.

Penelope's costume was yellow, she had the number three emblazed on her chest and her visor looked a bit like a Semi-Circle.

All their costumes had silver straps and black buckles, along with a black belt which had a laser that resembled gas pumps attached to the right-hand side. All their helmets had car-like headlights above the visors.

"Are you ready, Partner?" Speedor asked.

"Sure am!" Dylan flipped his Go-phone, and the three charged.

Penelope back flipped over some SWAT bots, kicking a few in the process, before landing and punching another one, taking its head off. She then roundhouse kicked one that tried to come up behind her, sending it into a tree. She then pulled out her Gas Pump-like laser from her belt.

"**MantanGun!" She aimed the laser, before firing, leaving a few SWATbots reeling, damaged, their chests open and their circuitry exposed.**

"Silly boys." She said.

SWATbots aimed lasers at Hamlin, but he leapt over them with ease. He grabbed his MantanGun and switched it to rod mode.

"MantanRod!"

Hamlin used the rod to deflect the laser blasts back at the robots, which blew up when they came into contact with their own lasers. Hamlin then slashed wildly, his rod producing streaks of blue when the rod came into contact with multiple SWATbots, all of them falling.

"That takes care of that."Hamlin said.

Meanwhile, Dylan was handling the robots just as easy as the others had. He fired several shots from his MantanGun, while rolling out of the way of laser blasts. He then leapt into the air, switching to his MantanRod and performed a series of slashes on his way down, taking off the SWATbots arms. He then easily sliced off their heads before they could even register what just happened.

Dylan disposed of the last SWATbot, and then noticed another large robot coming towards them. It was more menacing the other robots. It was Black and Navy, and it was obvious that messing with it was a BAD idea.

"What's that thing?" Dylan asked.

"The Combot 2.0" Penelope told him.

"How do you know?"

Penelope rolled her eyes underneath her helmet.

"It says so on its chest, Dylan..."

"Oh..."

The Combot 2.0 wasted no time. Its arms turned into machine guns and started firing rapidly at the trio.

The three scattered, avoiding the bullets.

"Son-On Gear!" Dylan called, pressing the Engine symbol button on his belt.

The others nodded, doing the same.

Their numbers lit up, and produced new weapons.

Dylan lifted up a strong red sword.

"Road Sabre!"

Hamlin lifted up a blaster that resembled a Machine Gun.

"Garage Launcher!"

Penelope lifted up a strange looking weapon which resembled a yellow racing car.

"Racing Bullet!"

"Let's get him!" Called Hamlin, and they all charged.

The Combot 2.0 blasted them with hails of lasers, but the trio just ran through them as though they were nothing.

"Sabre Straight! Go on!"

A bright red racecourse appeared, and Dylan Zoomed down it before landing a powerful blow.

"Launcher Starter! Go On!"

Hamlin fired large laser blasts, which slammed into the Combot with a lot of force.

"Bullet Crash! Go On!"

Penelope put the Racing Bullet on her shoulder, and then launched it at the Combot, sending it into a tree.

"Highway buster!" They put their weapons together.

"Speedor Soul, set!"

Dylan inserted Speedor's soul into the end of the weapon.

"DoruDoru!"

"Go On!"

The Garage Launcher's lasers launched the Racing bullet down the path provided by the Road Sabre, then flew towards the Combot, turning into a laser powered version of Speedor as it did.

"DoruDoru!" 'Speedor' slammed right into the Combot, forcing it to explode.

"Glad that's over." Penelope commented.

The ground started to shake, then what looked like a giant Combot 2.0 appeared over the Great Forest.

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding!" Penelope complained.

"What do we do, now?" Asked Hamlin.

"Listen.." Bus-On started to explain, but Dylan cut him off.

"Say, does anybody else hear an airplane?"

They all looked up, and saw three more engines flying above them. One looked like a gold coloured cross between a chicken and a Chicken. The second looked like a Silver coloured cross between a Plane and a Tiger. The final one was twice the size of the others, and it was a blue cross between a Jumbo Jet and a Whale.

"Jumbowhale!" Exclaimed Speedor.

"Toriptor!" Bus-On Called out.

"...sigh...Jetras..." Bearv went into a love trance.

"Hey, aren't those the same craft that destroyed Eggman's armada a couple of months ago?" Dylan asked.

"I think you're right..." Penelope answered.

Hamlin's Go-Phone lit up and produced A Picture of Son-On gold.

"Well done, Son-Ongers. We'll take it from here."

The wing clan engines combined to form Seiku-Oh, then released a barrage of bullets and missiles.

"Seiku Impulse!"

Jumbowhale's mouth opened up to reveal a bright blue arrow. Jetras' wings then spread to form the shaft of a bow and an electric current formed in between the tips to form the 'string'. Seiku-oh then fired the arrow at the giant Combot, going right through it and destroying it with ease. The wing Engines then split up and flew away.

How dare they steal our spotlight like that! Speedor complained.

In Toriptor's cockpit, Sonic, AKA Son-On gold was thinking.

"So, it appears our trainees have found their own engines. Speedor, Bus-On and Bearv, am I correct?"

"Yes." Princess Sally Acorn, AKA Son-On Silver replied.

"What should we do?"

"We shall train them for a while, teach them the basics, but not reveal our identities. However, we shall have to let them discover their own power."

"Agreed." Sonic said.

Looks like things had just gotten a bit more interesting.


	3. Tune Up, EngineOh! Pt1

"WHAT?!" Robotnik screeched.

"I-It's N-Not our fault, S-Sir!" Grounder, a green drilling machine with caterpillar tacks said nervously, hiding behind Scratch.

"Y-Yeah! Not our fault!" Scratch, the giant robot chicken said nervously.

"NOT YOUR FAULT?! I TOLD you to go and help the SWATbots, and what do you do?! RUN AT THE FIRST SIGN OF TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!" 'Fatman' Yelled at the terrified robots.

Hirakimedes was standing not far away, clearly very amused by what was going on. He turned around and walked off.

"So, three more engines have landed on Mobius. What's more, they have new partners. And those Son-On Wings are still out there, too. Must be careful, don't want a repeat of the Go-Onger incident on earth."

The strange being walked up to one of the computers and pressed a button. A video of the Son-Ongers' first battle started playing.

"That fool! Did he really think a ROBOT could take them on? A robot has a fixed strength; it cannot grow stronger without outside assistance, so as soon as an opponent's strength goes OVER the Robot's set strength, it's as good as deactivated."

The Great Forest....

"How long have those three been here?" Bearv asked.

"'Bout 2 months. They were battling Robotnik's fleet and destroying Metal Sonic." Dylan said.

"Sonic?" Speedor asked.

"Knothole's strongest warrior, that DOESN'T have a secret identity. He can move at the speed of sound."

'So he's fast, is he? I'll show him....' Speedor thought to himself.

Knothole Village....

A bright yellow wombat with brown boots and a grey hat was standing in front of King Elias Acorn.

"So, Wombat Stu of the Downunda Freedom Fighters, you have been transferred to the Knothole Freedom Fighters."

"Yes, your majesty." Wombat Stu left the castle and walked straight into a green armadillo, knocking them both over. Stu got up and offered a hand to the armadillo, who grasped it, pulling himself to his feet.

"Thanks."

"No problem. The name's Stu. Just transferred here from the Downunda Freedom Fighters."

"Arlo. I'm one of Princess Sally's trainee Freedom Fighters." The armadillo said, shaking Stu's hand.

In Hamlin's hut....

"So you definitely picked up a Gaiark signal?" Hamlin asked.

"Yes." Bus-On said. "Well, actually the signal came from about 30 miles north of here."

"Isn't that where Robotnik's base is?" Penelope asked her comrades.

"Yep." Hamlin muttered.

"You don't think one of them teamed up with Robotnik, do you?" Dylan asked, worried.

"Well, judging that the Gaiark absolutely love pollution, and you told us that this....Ro-Butt-Nik also loves pollution and causing destruction, it wouldn't be surprising if they did." Speedor sighed.

Then the group heard a knock on the door. The three mobians quickly shoved the Go-Phones underneath the cabinet, just as Arlo entered the room.

"Hi guys, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing much, just some boring stuff." Hamlin answered him.

"We think that those Son-on Wings took all the bad guys from behind our backs." Dylan shrugged

Arlo walk around the room and set on the bed under Dylan's.

"So, have you heard about wombat stu being transferred to our group?"

"Nope." Then, as fate would have it, they heard a beeping noise come from underneath the cabinet.

"What was that?" Arlo asked.

"What was what?" Penelope asked convincingly.

"Um....never mind. Anyway, I have to go. Elias wants someone to show Stu around, and Bunnie's watching the kids, Amy can't be trusted with those sorts of things, Sonic and Sally are with Chuck, Rotor's working on a new weapon and the day Geoffrey St. John or Antoine do 'Commoner's work' is the day we find out that Shadow is Sonic's son."

(X—X)

Truth, Lies and Secret Family Sonic and Shadow: LET ME AT HIM!!!!!!!!

Pokelad: Calm down, guys!!!!!! It's a different dimension, you know!!!!!

(X—X)

"Good luck! You're going to need it if you don't want to be knocked down by a Flying Twin-Tailed or a speeding hedgefox!" Penelope laughed, as Dylan exited the room. As soon as he was out of earshot, Hamlin reached underneath the cabinet, retrieving the Go-Phones from their hiding place.

Dylan flipped open his Go-Phone.

"Speedor, why did you beep like that? We were nearly rumbled right there and then!!!"

"I found the engine souls of Engine Birca and Engine Gunpherd, but the souls and the casts seem to have been separated."

"What?!" Hamlin asked.

"Where?!" The others asked.

"The two souls are still in the forest somewhere, but...."

"But what?" Dylan asked.

".....The casts seem to be moving north."

"Damn it. That means that ol' Butnik must have gotten the casts." Hamlin muttered.

"Maybe we can still intercept them?" Penelope asked.

"It's worth a shot. Let's go!"

The three dashed out of the hut, but little did they know two pairs of eyes had seen them.

"Didn't hear an alarm, did you?" Arlo asked.

"Let's go. Maybe something we can help out." Stu answered him and the two ran off in the direction the others had gone.

Soon after...

A group of SWATbots were positioned around a strange car-like beast. It Petrol Tanks on its sides and a steering wheel on its back. It was Grey-Black in colour and was constantly emitting dangerous toxic fumes.

"Come on, you walking piles of trash! Robotnik wants those souls quickly!" The thing could be heard screeching. "Get a move on! Keep digging! If you don't...ARGH!"

He was hit from behind by something fast and yellow. Rubbing a now aching patch on his back, the monster turned around to notice the three Son-Ongers, already morphed. Penelope had her racing Bullet out.

"So, you're one of these 'Gaiark', eh?" Hamlin asked.

"Got that right. What's it to you, anyway?" The creature asked. Penelope flipped open her Go-Phone.

"How did you even survive?" Bearv asked. The creature laughed.

"Because one of us wasn't as dead as you thought!"

"What do you mean?"

"Would the name Hirakimedes be familiar to any of you?" The creature asked.

"Hirakimedes is ALIVE?!" Bearv's eyes widened.

"Yes...as you know, Hirakimedes was destroyed during a battle with your predecessors..."

(Flashback – Engine Sentai Go-Onger Episode 23)

Go-On Red was literally riding his Road Sabre through the air, Rocket Dagger in hand, towards the mutated Hirakimedes.

"Sabre Straight! Go-On Rendezvous!" Both his weapons started to glow, and Go-on Red delivered a powerful blow to Hirakimedes.

"It can't be! There's no way I can lose! Yogostein-Sama!" Hirakimedes yelled out, sparks flying everywhere, before falling and exploding.

(End flashback)

"And you know what happened next, Hirakimedes coming back as ghost..."

(Flashback – Engine Sentai Go-Onger Episode 24)

The 7 Go-Ongers looked through the cockpit of their Mecha and the combination of the Samurai warrior and Hirakimedes' ghost. A box of salt was teleported next to Go-On Yellow.

"We can purify it with this!"

"I get it! Salt has the power to purify spirits, right?" Red asked.

"Right! Everyone, Blaster Soul!"

They all got out their Blaster Souls and Yellow sprinkled salt over them, muttering 'Ascend to heaven' as she did so.

"The next one will be the finisher!" Hirakimedes said.

They then inserted their Blaster Souls into their Steering Handle Blasters / Rocket Boosters and pointed them forward.

"Evil Spirits Disperse Blaster Soul, SET!

"Here we go! Sending to Heaven Grand Prix! Go-On!"

Energy-Powered copies of the Go-Ongers respective engines appeared in front of the Mecha and then slammed right into the Samurai/Ghost monster. The attack forced the ghost out of the samurai's body.

"So that's as far as my revenge goes? Farewell, Go-Ongers!!!" the ghost appeared to explode.

Later on...

Hirakimedes awoke to find himself in a grassy plain.

"W-What is this? Wait...my body...its back....looks like things just got a little more interesting."

(End flashback)

Bearv's eyes were wide.

"So that attack....just teleported him here and not only that, but also gave him his body back?!"

"Yep. But now I've said too much. Prepare to die! Just for the reference, the name is Carrax!"

"Master, we have found the location of the Engine Souls!" A SWATbot said.

"Good. Now dig them up. These guys are mine!" Carrax let loose a cloud of Carbon Monoxide.

"What the..."

"Gaiark were always known for their dirty tricks!" Bearv commented.

Carrax could see perfectly well through the smog and let a bolt of electricity loose from his car battery, sending the Son-Ongers sprawling.

"That hurt! MantanRod!" Dylan moaned, pulling out his rod.

"Right!" The other two said, also pulling out their rods. The three then charged at Carrax.

Hamlin attempted to strike Carrax from the front, but his blow was parried and Hamlin was sent flying backwards by Carrax's huge fists. Dylan and Penelope double teamed Carrax from behind, but were cut off and got zapped by more electricity bolts. Hamlin then leapt back into the fray and jumped into the air, trying to hit Carrax from above, but he was only sent back again. When he landed, the others helped him out. They all switched back to gun mode.

"MantanGun! Fire!" Carrax was pelted by lasers, this time having some effect, as they sent him backwards.

"You'll pay for that! INDUSTRIAL REVOLUTION!!!" Carrax grew to the size of a skyscraper.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Dylan exclaimed.

"Now's our chance to shine! Insert our Engine Souls into our casts!"

"Right! Engine Soul, SET!!!!" The three Son-Ongers watched as their engines started to grow...and...Grow...

"Look at that!" Hamlin commented. The three leapt into their cockpits.

They each pushed switches, and the three engines combined to form one, massive robot.

"Engine-Oh, Tune Up! Go On!"

At the spy bunker....

"Hhm, we'll leave them to this one, I think." Sally muttered.

"Right." Sonic agreed. Then, there was a flash of light and a new figure appeared in the bunker.

"Zonic!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Yes. Sonic, we are in need of your assistance."

"But how can I he-"

"There is no time, you must come with me!" And with that, both Sonic and Zonic vanished.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!!!!!

What's gonna happen to the Son-Ongers? Find out next chapter. As for Sonic? You'll know soon....but it won't be in this story....Muahahahaha....yes, there is a new multi-author fic in the works, Ultimate Sonic Alliance!!!


End file.
